Sharing fantasies
by The Winchester's Sister
Summary: SMUT Betty shares her fantasies with Jughead - Not set in any season so no spoilers, i just ship Bughead a lot - Kinda slutty - Very smutty - First story so please don't be too harsh.
1. Fantasies

**This is my first fic so please be nice, also there will be SMUT so if you don't like just don't read, otherwise please enjoy**

We had been dating almost a year when I first mentioned it, the sheer thought of sharing my fantasy had made my chest feel tight with panic before this day. We had been curled up cuddling when he asked me the question I had been fearing.

"Hey Betts…" I lifted my head off Juggie's chest and looked up at him, he looked nervous as he avoided eye contact.

"Yes Juggie?" I replied hesitantly.

"You know I love you and our sex is amazing but could we, I mean, do you, you know, was to try something, anything new?" he had sat up and was wringing his hands by now.

"New" I repeated in shock as tears pricked my eyes before whispering "You want to see different people?"

"What?" No, gods Betts no" he took one look at my face and pulled me back into his arms "No baby, no one else, just you and me love"

I snuggled deeper into his embrace before asking "What do you mean then?"

"Like kinks" sheepishly he looked away "Veronica kinda mentioned you had a kink"

I sat up so suddenly I almost knocked him in the face "She what?" my voice squeaked as I felt my face heating up.

"She didn't say what" he amended quickly "She just said to ask you"

"Oh um well" Staring at my hands I mumbled my reply.

"Betts baby, I can't hear you" he said softly "Please don't be embarrassed it's only me" As he spoke he slowly pulled me back against his chest.

"I like public stuff" I began twiddlinghis fingers with mine "Not like being watched but I like to be close enough to know we could be caught but also like not, like being in a locked closet, we can hear everyone going by, people are close enough to make it exciting but also we know we won't get caught"

I turned my head when I felt his chest bouncing against my back, only to find him laughing, when he noticed my shock he wheezed "That's it? I thought you wanted to like go all dominatrix on me or something"

After he finished the sentence I found myself giggling, the image of me dressed in leather riding his back around the room seemed hilarious to me. "I also want to mess around near people, like fingers under the table or a sneaky handjob while we're with everyone. I want the excitement of the possibility of being caught but knowing we won't be"

By this point he had stopped laughing and instead leaned forward to begin kissing my neck "Yea Betts? You wantme to fuck you with my fingers while you discuss cheer with Veronica?"

My hips moved instinctively to rub against the growing bulge pressed against the curve of my ass "Yes" I moaned as he continued the kisses down to my shoulder, pushing the straps of my top and bra over my shoulder.

Slowly i felt his hand moving up my thigh and below my skirt, reaching higher and higher until he found his destination "Tut tut tut, no panties, expecting me?" he whispered in my ear as he gently ran his fingers over my folds "Oh Betts you're soaked from this conversation alone, i wonder how wet you'll be when i fuck you in our journalism room" I moaned as he pushed the first finger into my dripping hole.

"Soaked" i replied followed by a moan as he bent his finger to hit my g-spot "wetter than ever before"

"You better be baby, hearing all those people walk by as you lay on your desk with my dick buried deep inside your dripping cunt" He slowly pushed another finger into my soaked entrance "Knowing there's only a thin wall between us and the rest of the school as i pound into you so hard you can feel me for days"

His words undid me as i felt my first orgasm hit me and i heard him swear next to my ear as i tightened rhythmically around his fingers. "I want that Juggie, i want you" i moaned as i turned my head reaching for his lips.

I heard him growl as he took possession of my lips, running his tongue along the seam before exploring my mouth, he quickly twisted me and rolled so i was laying on my back with him resting between my thighs, i moaned as i wrapped my legs around his waist to bring his hardness against my sensitive pussy.

"It'll be like this in the office too, Betts" he snarled in my ear "Us fully dressed, your panties off with just my dick out my jeans" he rubbed against me to emphasize his point.

"Please fuck me" i couldn't hold it in anymore, i had already cum once but i was still painfully aroused, needing the only thing that could satiate me "Pound me, baby, please, just like you will in the office"

He smiled and reached to undo the fly of his jeans, he pulled them down just enough to release his rock hard dick, in all the months we'd been having sex he still shocked me with how huge he was. Slowly, he ran his hands the length of my legs, bunching my skirt up along the way, soon my skirt was bunched around my waist. He grabbed my knees and pulled them up before he positioned himself at my entrance. "Ready baby?" he asked.

I smirked and replied "Always"

Before i could say anything more he shoved himself into my soaked pussy "Oh fuck baby" he moaned "You're dripping for me, Betts"

I was in too much pleasure to do anything more than moan in response as he had filled my dripping cunt so perfectly, when i finally managed to think i rocked my hips and moaned "There's one other kink i have, i've always wanted to be called and treated like a slut or a whore"

"You're my slut" he responded, smirking "Only i get to bury my dick in your sticky soaked cunt, i shouldn't really" he continued as he slowly began moving his hips against mine "I don't know how many dicks you've taken today, whore, for all i know every guy in Riverdale has fucked your dripping pussy"

I soaked even more at his words, he was right, i was dripping, i could feel my own juices running from my cunt to my asshole as he moved tortuously slowly within me. "Harder, please"

"My cumslut wants it harder?" he asked "You want me to be rougher? Wreck your slutty pussy with my cock until you crave only me?"

"Yes" i cried "Please Juggie, harder, rougher"

"Anything for you" he sat back on his haunches and looked down at me, legs spread wide, all of my clothes still in place except where my skirt had been bunched up around my waist exposing where i was impaled on his cock. "God you look so sexy right now Betts" he lay my feet flat against my bedspread before he began roughly fucking into my dripping cunt, i was screaming and moaning as i felt every inch of his cock split me in half with each movement, i could feel my juices squirting out of me with every rough movement. "You make such a good slut, Betts, so tight and soaked, so wet i'm sure you've already taken dicks today, how many, whore? 3? 4? More? Either way your cunt is mine now, no one else will ever feel how good and tight and wet you feel" His words and the rough movements made me cum again, this time squirting my release directly onto his cock "That's a good slut" he cooed before he pulled out.

Despite cumming twice i protested the movement before he sat on my desk chair, "Come on, slut" he patted his lap "Make me cum" I jumped off the bed and practically ran over to where he was sat, i turned my back to him and lined up my dripping cunt with his dick before slowly lowering myself. "What are you...oh fuck" i heard as i completed the movements, i used my control to my advantage as i slammed my pussy up and down his giant dick, going faster and rougher than he dared to before. "Gods such a good little whore, c'mon baby, take that cock, one day i'm gonna fuck you just like this with everyone around, they'll think you're just sat in my lap but i'll be secretly buried inside your slutty little cunt" As he finished his sentence he grab my hips and slammed me down, i felt his cock spasm as he came deep inside me and the feeling made me cum once more.

We slowly slid to the floor, both exhausted from our exertions.

"I love you, Betts"

"I love you too, Juggie"


	2. Exploring

**Sorry for the delayed update, things have been kinda hectic recently, this chapter is once again not beta'd so any mistakes are my own, once again smut**  
 **Happy reading :)**  
It had been about two weeks since the last time we had sex and i was craving him again, things had been busy between family issues, friends and attempting to write for the blue and gold and we hadn't had anytime alone together. Today was no different, i had barely seen him for a kiss between classes but it was finally lunch and i could sit and cuddle up to him for a whole

We all decided to sit outside today and enjoy the small amount of sunshine there was, when i walked out everyone was already sat in a small circle on the" field, Kevin practically ran ahead of me to sit in the final space and complete the circle, Jughead turned and smiled at my small pout before tapping his lap.

"Seriously?" i laughed "Just shuffle back a bit so i can squeeze in"

"But baby I'm comfortable, please just sit on my lap" Juggie replied, making his eyes really big and cute. 

"Fineeee" i pouted, secretly smiling before plopping myself in his lap in the least elegant manner i could, if he wouldn't even shuffle for me then i was going to tease him as much as i could.

I pretended i couldn't get comfortable and continued move around in his lap, mentally smiling as i felt a hard bulge press against my back, i decided to lean forward to grab something from my back 'accidentally' press my ass directly against the growing bulge, actually smirking when i hear his muffled groan.

All our heads turn when we hear a yelled "Heads up" only to see a football flying at us, Archie easily catches it and everyone watched the exchange between him and Reggie...well apparently not everyone as i feel a hand slowly sneaking below my skirt from behind, i turn my head in shock only to see Jughead smirking at me before he lifts his other hand placing a finger against his lips in a shh-ing motion.

I obediently turn back and feign interest in the passive aggressive conversation between Archie and Reggie, i feel Juggies fingers run against my panties before he pushes them to the side and slides a finger into me, i bite my lip to keep myself from moaning as he slowly begins to curve the finger inside me and press against my g-spot.

"Betts?" I swivel my head to look at Veronica "You ok? You look a bit flustered and...slightly in pain"

As she says this Jughead slides a further two fingers into me and a mixture of my fantasy being fulfilled and his fingers pressing against my g-spot pushes me over the edge. I bite my lip harder as V continues to look at me and i hurry to find an excuse.

"A bee stung me" I reply quickly, almost yelling without realizing, everyone turns to look at me as i cringe at the excuse.

"Why didn't you say anything, Betts? Go to the nurse" Veronica commands "Come on, i'll take you"

"I didn't want to interrupt everyone, you really don't have to take me" i mumble as i stand.

"That's ok, Veronica, i'll take Betty so you guys can enjoy your lunch" Perfect timing as always, Jughead swoops in to save the situation, he turns to me "C'mon baby"

Jughead grabs my bag and my hand and begins walking towards the school, he weaves us around other students too quickly for me to ask where we're going, eventually he stops in front of the blue and gold office before producing the key and ushering me inside, he turns and locks the door before grabbing me and pushing me against it.

"Did you enjoy that baby?" he whispers close to my ear before attacking my neck with a series of kisses "Being fingered like a little whore with all your friends around?"

I moan at his words and nod, i slowly raise one of my legs to wrap around his and push myself against his hard bulge, "Fuck me, Juggie, please"

I feel him smile against my neck as he lifts me, carries me to the desk before laying me down, as he lowers me i hear the school bell ring, Jughead freezes and looks at me "I'll take the detention, will you?"

I bite my lip and nod, hearing everyone just outside the doors as i'm laying on the desk with Juggie between my legs made me wetter than ever before, he smirked and began kissing down my neck as he pulls my panties off under my skirt, "I told you it would be like this, just your panties off" he mumbles as he continues to kiss my neck.

I feel his hand run back up and he rubs his digits against my soaked pussy, he pushes two in at first slowly curling them inside me as i hear everyone else's mediocre conversations pass the doors of the room, "Fuck me Juggie, please, i need it, need you" finally i find my voice to beg for him

"Shh baby it's ok, you can have me" He uses his free hand to undo his jeans as he pushes another finger into me. "Ready princess?"

Smirking i reach up and bite his bottom lip, his moan making me soak more "Always ready for you"

He smiles and pulls his fingers out of me, only to press them against my lips, moaning again as i open and suck his fingers in my mouth "Such a perfect little slut"

As i open my mouth to respond, he pushes himself into me in one swift motion, i almost scream but he slaps his hand over my mouth "Shh baby, don't want to attract attention do you? Or do you want people to walk in on you with my dick stuffed in your dripping cunt?" While he speaks he slowly rolls his hips against me, my eyes roll shut in pleasure as he lifts his hand from my mouth, grazing his fingers down my cheek before laying his hand over my throat, his eyes flit to mine, full of questions, i simply move my head back, pushing my throat into his hand. I feel his hips stutter against mine as he tightens his hand on my throat. "So perfect" he mutters before he begins slamming his hips against mine, the noises we made each time he slammed against me would make a nun drop her promises and her panties.

"Harder" i moan lowly, biting my lip to prevent any obscene sounds leaving my lips as his rock hard cock slams into my drenched cunt, he obliges and leans down to kiss me, carefully tempting my lip from my teeth only to bite it himself before stopping completely and pulling out of me "Hey!" i complain.

"Bend over, slut, that's the only way i can fuck you like a proper whore" I feel my pussy get impossibly wetter and i begin to drip from my pussy to my ass before i climb off the desk and bend over it. I hear a lot rumble and turn my head "Now that's a view", i was wearing my short cheer skirt so being completely bent over with no panties on meant Juggie could see the lower half of my ass uncovered by my skirt and my dripping cunt between my legs.

He stalked towards me, grabbed my hips and slammed into me with no warning, the sudden penetration and change of angle meant he slammed straight into my g-spot and i came instantly, squirting on his dick as he continues to rub against my g-spot, "Mmm good whore, you've cum what twice so far?" I nod my head "Well only three more and you can rest baby" I close my eyes as my pussy clenches in arousal. "Can you do that for me? Cum five times like a good little cumslut?"

I nod in response, he reaches forward and grabs my ponytail "I can't hear you slut"

"Yes sir" i moan, he pulls my hair once again to test me and i groan, i can almost feel the smirk as he begins slamming into me, pulling my hair in time with his thrusts. "Fuck yes, harder, please"

In a moment, he releases my hair and grabs my hips, gripping them tightly as he shoves his huge length into me, i can rapidly feel another orgasm coming but can't warn him before i once again squirt my release all over his cock, he groans and slows, languidly pushing his dick through my throbbing muscles "I think you need to clean me up, whore" he pulls out of me and i slowly stand up straight to see he's moved and sat in an office chair slowly stroking his throbbing cock.

I take a step towards him before dropping to my knees and slowly crawling towards him, he watches me through hooded eyes as i come closer until i'm breathing on his dick, i lean up and take him in my mouth, enjoying the taste of my release on his skin, i suck him deep into my throat, almost able to take all of him as i bob my mouth up and down, i can hear his sighs and quiet moans as he enters my throat, "Ok slut, stop, i want to fuck you again"

He stands and pushes me against the wall before grabbing my lips in a furious kiss, Juggie reaches down and grabs my thigh pulling it up, i get the idea and jump, wrapping my legs around his waist and bringing his cock back to my entrance. Slowly he pushes the tip into me and just waits while i shuffle and twist in an attempt to get more of him in me, eventually i use all my weight against his back to shove him into me, he smirked before gripping my waist and pounding into my sensitive cunt, i almost scream once again but instead bite his shoulder, feeling him groan against me at the feeling of pain amidst all the pleasure, he's slamming me against the wall by now, my drenched pussy gripping him every time he pulls out. "Tut tut tut, a good whore would have cum by now, you're not being good, how about a spanking, would that help you behave? Be a good cumslut and cum for your master"

His words tip me over the edge and he slams his mouth over mine to capture the scream as i once again squirt my release on his dick, my muscles gripping him even tighter than before as i drench his cock in my cum. "Only one more baby, can you do that for me?" he asks gently lifting my chin so i meet his eyes.

Panting i nod, "More please, ruin me"

Smirking he obliges and slams into me even rougher than before, i can feel my pussy still rhythmically tightening from my previous orgasm but i'm still not tired, not even close, at this moment i could go forever feeling his dick slowly rip me apart, i know i'll feel him for days, i know he's close too, i can feel his dick swelling even more inside me as he comes close to his orgasm. Slowly he leans down and whispers in my ear "I think we should go shopping princess, buy you a few nice big toys to fill your slutty little cunt when i can't, you can call me, tell me what you're doing, i'll tell you what to use, what position to fuck yourself in and you can tell me everything, we'll fill your pussy up nice and good baby, it'll always feel like i'm pounding you" With these words i feel his cock begin to squirt his cum deep into me, the rhythmic feeling makes me cum one final time as well slowly slide to the floor to catch our breaths.

"I love you, Betts"

"I love you too, Juggie"


	3. UPDATE

**UPDATE!**

Holyyyy shit, can't believe it's been so long since I last posted, life got busy while I finished my A levels and started uni but I am going to pick this story up again and hopefully have another chapter posted by the end of the week!

Thank you for being patient and I'll see you soon

P.S. Thank you KCFire and Hgrace234 who recently left reviews which gave me the kick up the butt to write 3


End file.
